crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nymphs
Nymphs is a VVIP character set featured in CrossFire. Overview Same with The Fates, Switcher and Subject Alpha, this character is composed of three female characters (Black List, Global Risk and Special). She has the usual Furious Kick, but doesn't have Throwing Knives. Uniquely, her special form looks smaller than any normal characters in PvP mode along with unique crouching animation and also unique ways to aim weapons. The Special form is only available in Zombie Mode and has the Bless skill that are quite useful for Zombie Mode matches. Based on the BL and GR side, Nymphs seems to be a medic with nurse-like uniforms; however, the special form, she looks like a captain. Availability *'CF China:' Sakura（樱) *'CF Vietnam:' Hera *'CF Russia:' Nymphs *'CF Brazil: '''Susy Features *'Daphne Swords:' Ability to use dual wield special swords in Zombie Mode by pressing the '''E' Key. When charged, players can create sonic waves which can go through zombies and bosses (like ones from Machine Gargoyle) to defeat them. *'Bless:' Ability to self-heal and provide unlimited ammunition to teammates in Zombie Mode by pressing the E''' Key when the Daphne Swords are charged. *[[Mileage Shop|'''Mileage Points]] Billionarie: Random chance to grant 500 MP upon finishing the match for everyone in the room (Maximum 6 times per week). *'Furious Kick:' Only for BL and GR character (press E'). Disable in Mutation Mode (and variants). *'Special Character: Available in Zombie Mode and retains all bonus perks. *'Flash Guard:' Flash effect reduced (stackable with counterpart items). *'200% EXP' points bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP' bonus for everybody in the same room. *'20% GP' bonus for everybody in the same room. Trivia *Currently, Nymphs is the first (and only) VVIP character that doesn't have the Throwing Knives. *Starting from this character set, there are some changed features of VVIP character set for her and other newly-released VVIP character set in future that made them separated from the first three VVIP character set (Fates, Switcher and Subject Alpha): **The Special character now have smaller model than their PvP counterpart, uses unique crouching animation and also have unique way to aim weapons on third-person view. **Due to the smaller model, the Special character now can only be used in Zombie Mode instead of both Mutation and Zombie Mode, as Mutants would have trouble to hit them due to their smaller model. The GR and BL character will either be used instead. **The Special model also won't show up equipped character items like the PvP counterpart. *Strangely, the Furious Kick perk is disable despite the fact that her BL and GR form are used instead of the Special form. This might be because the ability to transform into Commando, Nemesis or Devil Hunter sharing the same E key with Furious Kick may confuse the system. *The unlimited ammo buff works similar to Holy Dragon effect in CF Mobile, in which current weapon's magazine will not deplete, allowing players to fire without reload in 10 seconds. Unfortunately, this effect does not work with special ammunition (such as those on Anti-Zombie weapons like Buster Shot from AA-12-Buster), limiting the perk's usefulness. **Fortunately, the unlimited ammo buff does work on three Anti-Zombie weapons: P90-Wild Shot, P90-Fatal Wasp and AN94-Spaceship because they do use normal ammo when in charged mode. *Unlike other VVIP characters, in CF China, this character set uses Chinese voice pack instead of English. This character set got an English voice pack after she has been updated in CF Vietnam (and other servers in future). **CF Russia once again provided a unique Russian voice pack for Nymphs. However, because of Nymphs' young look (especially her special form), many players complained that her Russian voice is "too old". * Since June 2018, CF North America has added this character to the game files; however, no release date has been given. They released Runaways first instead. **The reason could be because Nymphs have better perks than Runaways, so they decided to delayed her and released Runaways first. * In CF Vietnam, this character is named Hera, the goddess of women, marriage, family, and childbirth in Ancient Greek religion and myth. ** Also in CF Vietnam, this is the third VVIP character to be named after a goddess in ancient Greek mythology, after Venus (Fates) and Athena '(Subject Alpha); furthermore, it is also the fourth character to be named like that after 'Iris. ** However, many players in CF Vietnam assume that the character was named based on a woman whose nickname is Kieu Anh Hera, a girl who had a private life scandal and got popular among social media in Vietnam. * CF Vietnam once again adds a special Nymphs-F version which features her PvE model in normal rooms, but since she was not designed to be played in PvP, players who inflicts damage to Nymphs-F players will be kicked from the room with a Client Error Code, effectively making Nymphs-F character invincible as no other players can hit her without the risk of disconnecting. Despite this obvious glitch, VTC put out Nymph-F to the Webmall on Oct 30th 2018, causing havoc for a short period of times as a lot of people bought Nymphs-F and dominated all PvP rooms. Eventually, this character has been removed from the webmall and all players who bought her have got it revoked to prevent further havoc, and they have been refunded the full amount of Vcoin plus 20% bonus as a compensation for this trouble (converted to Casino Royal Points automatically). Gallery Artwork= Artwork 1.jpg|Global Risk Artwork VIP 2.jpg|Black List Artwork 4.jpg|Special Artwork 1 copy.png|Render (GR) Artwork VIP 2 copy.png|Render (BL) Artwork 4 copy.png|Render (Special) Banner_Nymphs2.png|Artwork (Special) Bg1_.jpg|Artwork #2 (Special) Nymphs_Artwork.jpg|Artwork (on CF Russia website) |-| In-game HUD= Nymphs_BL.png|HUD (BL) Nymphs_GR.png|HUD (GR) Nymphs_Spec.png|HUD (Special) Nymphs_BL_Kick.png|Furious Kick (BL) Nymphs_GR_Kick.png|Furious Kick (GR) Daphne_Sword.png|Daphne Sword (Special only) Daphne_Sword_Charged.png|Daphne Sword Charged Daphne_Primary_Attack_Charged.png|Charged Daphne Sword's Primary Attack #1 Daphne_Secondary_Attack_Charged.png|Charged Daphne Sword's Secondary Attack Nymphs_BL_.png|Loading Icon (BL) Nymphs_GR_.png|Loading Icon (GR) Nymphs_SP.png|Loading Icon (Special) Videos CrossFire Character Nymphs (VIP) ☆ Cross Fire China Nymphs Dual Daphne Saber AI Special (VVIP) on Crater GamePlay !-0 Cross Fire China Nymphs (VVIP) Character Review ! CrossFire China - Nymphs Character (Special) in Zombie Mode VVIP Character-0 Category:CrossFire Category:Characters Category:VVIP